


A Gift

by Vonnelise



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, M/M, Puppy Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master gives his pet a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

"I've been waiting all day for this, ya know?" I say as I pull myself out of the confines of my jeans. His mouth is already open, ready for me. 

"When I woke up, I didn't even take my morning piss. Even though my bladder was screaming for it. And when I got to work, oh God, it was almost impossible for me to keep it together. But you know why it was worth it?"

"Why, Master?" My pet asks before leaving his mouth open again. 

"Because seeing you on your knees with your mouth wide open, waiting for my piss made the wait a little bit better. Do you want my piss?" I ask, just dying to fill his mouth. 

"Yes, Master. I need it," he answers. A smirk comes across my face at his answer. I finally let my bladder go after ten hours of holding it in. Right into my little pet's mouth. 

The pitter patter of my piss filling up in his mouth is the only thing that can be heard in the room, and it's simply intoxicating. 

"Swallow my piss, baby. There's much more to come," I say, and he shivers with glee at the mention of more. He starts gulping it down, the more I give him. 

"Tastes good doesn't it, pet? You like the taste of my hot piss? It's just for you." He nods his head, still drinking from me. After all this time, I still don't feel an end to my bladder yet, so I start to relieve myself on his face. 

A whine escapes his mouth when there's nothing in it. "Hush, pet. I just want to piss on that pretty little face of yours for a bit. Is that such a bad thing?" He sticks his tongue out, trying to get a few drops in his mouth. Such a piss slut. 

"No, Master. I just love the taste of your piss. You know it's my favorite drink, Sir," he answers. I can't help but spoil my pet, so I return the stream to his mouth. He whines thankfully in his throat. 

I push a little bit harder to get the stream to come out stronger in his mouth. The sight of him gulping down everything I give him is intoxicating. I have to fight myself to keep from getting hard. At least until I'm finished. 

"Drink it, pet. Drink my piss. I know you want it. You've been thinking about it all day, just like me. Fuck, I can piss in your mouth all day. You were made for this. That's why you look so good doing it. Take it, pet. It's all for you." I tell him. Because it is. My piss is his gift, and he knows it. That's why he looks up at me and smiles. Smiles as he still swallows the pee that's going in his mouth. 

"I'm almost done, pet." The little smirk disappears from his face and is replaced with a frown. "It has to end sometime." 

And when it does end, I shake myself off on his tongue so he can get the last drops. "Did you like the gift?" I ask him when I've tucked myself back into my pants. 

"I loved it, Master. Thank you." 


End file.
